Jack Brooks
| death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed_from = | trainer = OVW Staff | current_efeds = | previous_efeds = (and more) | handler = | winloss_record = | debut = 2000 | retired = }} Jack Shawn Brooks (born on October 26, 1979),better known by his ring name Jack "The New Age Wrestler", is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on its Raw brand where he is currently the WWE Intercontinental Champion. Brooks initially came to prominence through his career on the professional wrestling independent circuit, primarily as a member of the Ring of Honor (ROH) roster, where he was an ROH Tag Team Champion, ROH World Champion, and the first head trainer of the ROH wrestling school. In 2005, Brooks signed a contract with WWE and was sent to its developmental federation, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he won every championship available in the federation. When the ECW brand was revived, Brooks was moved up to the main roster, where he established himself by being undefeated in singles competition for six months, followed by winning the ECW Championship a few months later. At WrestleMania XXIV, Brooks won the annual Money in the Bank ladder match (MITB) to earn a title shot at any world championship of his choosing. In the 2008 WWE Draft, Brooks was moved from ECW to Raw, and in his first week on Raw, cashed in his MITB briefcase to face, and subsequently defeat, Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. He then went on to win the World Tag Team Championship with Kofi Kingston and later the Intercontinental Championship. Throughout his career, Brooks has consistently used the gimmick of being straight edge, a lifestyle he follows in real life. Depending on alignment as a crowd favorite or villain, different aspects of the culture are emphasized to encourage the desired audience reaction. Professional wrestling career Early career Brooks in a match against Danny Dominion at an NWA Midwest event on November 23, 2002 in Grayslake, Illinois. Brooks's first venture into wrestling was a stint in a backyard wrestling federation called the Brooks Wrestling Federation with his friends and brother Mike Brooks in the mid-late 1990s. He first started using the ring name Brooks when he was put into a tag team named the Chick Magnets with CM Venom after another performer skipped out on the card.Unlike his friends, Brooks genuinely wanted to be a wrestler and saw it as more than simple fun.When the promotion started taking off, doing spot shows out of a warehouse in Mokena, Illinois, Brooks found out that his brother Mike had embezzled thousands of dollars from the small company, causing them to become estranged. Mike has not wrestled since. He soon left the federation and enrolled as a student at the "Steel Domain" wrestling school in Chicago, where he was trained by Ace Steel (Chris Guy), Danny Dominion and Kevin Quinn to become a professional wrestler. As part of the training, he wrestled at Steel Domain Wrestling in St. Paul, Minnesota.It was in the Steel Domain that he met Scott Colton,who soon adopted the stage name Colt Cabana. Brooks and Cabana became best friends and spent most of their early career together working in the same independent promotions, as opponents or allies.In the independents, Brooks, along with fellow Steel Domain graduates Colt Cabana, Chuckee Smooth, Adam Pearce and manager Dave Prazak, formed a alliance named the Gold Bond Mafia. Brooks's home promotion for his early career is usually considered to be Independent Wrestling Association: Mid-South (IWA:Mid-South).During Punk's time in IWA:Mid-South, he had high profile feuds with Colt Cabana and Chris Hero while also rising to the top of the roster winning the IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship twice and the IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship on five separate occasions, beating stars like A.J. Styles, Colt Cobana and even Eddie Guerrero for that Championship. Brooks's feud with Hero included a 55-minute TLC match,a 93-minute two out of three falls match, and several 60-minute time limit draws. Brooks's matches with Cabana led him to being hired by the Ring of Honor promotion.5 From February 2003 until May 2004, Punk refused to wrestle for IWA:Mid-South, because he claims that this was in protest to Ian Rotten's mistreatment of Chris Hero in the company.4 Hero, however, has stated he believes there were other reasons, and Rotten's treatment of him was just an excuse by Punk to stop working for the company.12 Eventually Punk returned to IWA:Mid-South and continued to perform as a wrestler and commentator for them until 2005 when he was signed to World Wrestling Entertainment. His last appearance in IWA:Mid-South was on July 2, 2005 in which he competed in a 60-minute time limit draw against Delirious. edit Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling See also: Second City Saints and The Gathering Initially, Punk joined Ring of Honor (ROH) as a crowd favorite,4 but quickly became a villain in a feud with Raven that featured numerous variants of no disqualification matches. At the same time, Punk joined the wrestling promotion NWA Total Nonstop Action (TNA), in which he was paired with Julio Dinero as members of Raven's TNA alliance The Gathering.4 Punk started climbing the ranks of ROH, including coming in second at the Second Anniversary Show during the tournament to crown the first ROH Pure Champion, losing to A.J. Styles in the finals and winning the ROH Tag Team Championship twice with Colt Cabana as the Second City Saints. Both times Punk and Cabana defeated the Briscoe Brothers to win the championship.13 Circa October 2003, Punk was hired as the first head trainer of the Ring of Honor wrestling school,414 having previously been a trainer for the Steel Domain4 and Primetime Wrestling.15 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CM Punk before, and during, a cage match against Raven at a Ring of Honor event on November 28, 2003 in Fairfield, Connecticut.Shortly before a TNA show on February 25, 2004, Punk had a physical scuffle with Teddy Hart outside of a restaurant that was broken up by Sabu. The scuffle reportedly stemmed from an ROH show in which Hart performed three unplanned spots putting several other wrestlers in danger of injury.1617 Around the time of the scuffle, Punk and Dinero stopped appearing on TNA shows, leading to speculation he was fired for the incident.18 Punk, however, has stated that the scuffle had no bearing on his TNA career.18 He said the reason he and Dinero stopped appearing on TNA pay-per-views was that TNA officials believed that he and Dinero had not connected with the fans as villains, having recently turned against the popular Raven and instead formed a villainous tag team managed by James Mitchell.18 The officials decided that as the teams as villains was not working decided to put the storyline on hold indefinitely, and thus had no work for Punk or Dinero.18 Punk officially quit TNA in March 2004 during the Rob Feinstein controversy, after having a dispute with the TNA offices over his ability to compete in ROH following a TNA order that their contracted wrestlers were to no longer wrestle in ROH.19 In ROH, Punk faced off against ROH World Champion Samoa Joe for the championship in a three-match series. The first match, on June 12, 2004 at World Title Classic in Dayton, Ohio, resulted in a 60-minute time-limit draw when neither Punk nor Joe could pin or cause the other to submit in the 60 minutes. The second match between Punk and Joe was planned for December 4, 2004; however, due to Steve Corino being pulled from a match with Joe by Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE, the second match was hastily rescheduled on October 11, 2004 for October 16 in Punk's hometown of Chicago.11 At Joe vs. Punk II on October 16, they wrestled to a second 60-minute draw. In addition to Joe vs. Punk II becoming Ring of Honor's best-selling DVD at the time, the match received a five-star rating by Dave Meltzer's Wrestling Observer Newsletter. It was the first match in North America to receive a five-star rating in seven years—the last one being the Hell in a Cell match between Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker at Badd Blood in 1997.11 Joe ended the series by defeating Punk in the third and final match on December 4, 2004 at All-Star Extravaganza 2 in which there was a no time limit stipulation. In June 2005, Punk accepted a deal with World Wrestling Entertainment, after a try-out match against Val Venis on its Sunday Night Heat show. Even though he had accepted the deal, Punk went on to defeat Austin Aries with his Pepsi Plunge move, winning the ROH World Championship on June 18, 2005 at Death Before Dishonor III.13 Immediately after the match, Punk proceeded to become a villain and started a storyline where he threatened to bring the ROH World Championship to WWE with him. For weeks, Punk teased the ROH locker room and the ROH fans as well as mocking the championship he possessed, going so far as to sign his WWE contract on it. During the storyline, Mick Foley made several ROH appearances, attempting to convince Punk to do the right thing and defend the title on his way out. On August 12, 2005 in Dayton, Ohio, Punk lost the ROH World Championship to James Gibson in a four corner elimination match consisting of himself, Gibson, Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels, who re-debuted after a year-and-half absence. Punk's final scheduled match in Ring of Honor took place at Punk: The Final Chapter on August 13, 2005 against long-time friend Colt Cabana in a 2 out of 3 falls match, which he lost.13 In his last match, Punk was visibly crying and was showered with streamers when he posed in the middle of the ring. Punk made a special appearance at the ROH show Unscripted II on February 11, 2006, when the original card had to be scrapped due to Low Ki leaving ROH the week prior. In addition, most of the ROH roster contracted to TNA were pulled from the show because of a snowstorm that TNA officials thought might prevent performers from reaching a pay-per-view scheduled the next day.2021 In the main event, Punk teamed with Bryan Danielson to wrestle and ultimately defeat Jimmy Rave and Adam Pearce in a tag team match.21 edit World Wrestling Entertainment edit Ohio Valley Wrestling (2005–2006) In 2005, Punk was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), a WWE developmental territory. On September 26, 2005 in his OVW television debut, Punk suffered a ruptured eardrum and broken nose after Danny Inferno hit him with an overly stiff right hand. Despite the injury, Punk finished the match and quickly recovered.2223 On November 9, 2005, Punk became the OVW Television Champion after defeating Ken Doane,22 which immediately led to a feud between Punk and Brent Albright, who had previously been feuding with Doane for the television championship and had lost his chance to wrestle Doane after Punk hit him with a chair so he himself could wrestle Doane. They wrestled in series of matches, including one that ended in overtime with Albright having Punk submit to Albright's finisher, the Crowbar, but Punk was able to keep the championship, as he had not agreed to the extra time.22 On January 4, 2006, Punk lost the OVW Television Championship during a three way dance among himself, Albright and Doane. Doane was injured halfway through the match and was replaced by Aaron "The Idol" Stevens. Punk submitted to Albright's Crowbar and was eliminated, but he returned later in the match to distract Albright allowing Stevens to pin Albright and become the new OVW Television Champion.24 The feud continued after a short period in which Albright and Punk were a tag team, but they became opponents again after Albright wanted the respect of Punk, who would never give it to him, and instead proceeded to "punk out" (get the better of) Albright repeatedly. This feud continued for weeks with Punk always getting the better of Albright until a double turn occurred on February 1, 2006 when Albright became a villain during a tag match, allowing the Spirit Squad to beat Punk and, in doing so, making Punk a crowd favorite.24 During this time, Punk had a minor appearance at WrestleMania 22 on April 2, 2006 as one of the gangsters who rode a 1930s era car to the ring before John Cena's entrance.25 When Matt Cappotelli vacated the OVW Heavyweight Championship because of a brain tumor, a tournament was held to crown a new champion. The finals were Brent Albright vs CM Punk with Albright defeating Punk to become the new champion.24 Punk and Albright continued their feud, with Albright becoming more unstable and paranoid about maintaining his championship after several close call matches against Punk, resulting in acts such as threatening Maria. On May 3, 2006, Punk finally defeated Albright in a strap match to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship.24 As champion, Punk retained the title in matches against opponents such as Shad Gaspard,24 Ken Kennedy,24 Johnny Jeter24 and Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.26 On July 28, 2006, Punk and Seth Skyfire defeated Shad Gaspard and the Neighborhoodie to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship at a house show.27 They lost the Tag Team Championship on August 2, 2006 to Deuce Shade and "Domino" Cliff Compton after an injured Skyfire tagged in an already injured Punk.24 This altercation led to a feud between Punk and Skyfire after a rematch for the Tag Team Championship on August 7, 2006 in which a healthy Punk purposefully tagged in an injured Skyfire to be beaten by Shade and Compton.24 On August 30, 2006, a match was scheduled to take place between Punk and Skyfire for the OVW Heavyweight Championship. Prior to the match, however, Skyfire was attacked by Charles "The Hammer" Evans, with whom Skyfire had also been feuding, and was replaced in the match by Chet Jablonski (Chet the Jet) who pinned Punk to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship.24 As Punk no longer possessed the championship, OVW no longer required him. He was removed from the roster and brought up to the WWE roster full time. He continued to make sporadic appearances for the company, such as at the 400th episode of OVW on television,24 up until WWE announced it was ending its developmental territory agreement with OVW. edit ECW (2006–2008) CM Punk during an ECW house show on July 17, 2006 in Austin, Texas.On June 24, 2006, Punk made his ECW debut during a house show at the former ECW Arena, defeating Stevie Richards.28 He made his TV debut on the July 4 episode of ECW on Sci Fi, cutting a brief pre-taped promo about his straight edge lifestyle emphasizing the disciplinary aspects of being drug and alcohol free.29 Although he had retained the straight edge gimmick, he now had a Muay Thai training background. Punk made his TV wrestling debut on August 1, 2006 at the Hammerstein Ballroom, defeating Justin Credible.30 CM Punk established himself in ECW by going undefeated, defeating opponents such as Christopher W. Anderson,31 Stevie Richards32 and Shannon Moore.33 Soon after, Punk began feuding with Mike Knox after Knox's girlfriend, Kelly Kelly, was seen to have feelings for Punk.33 Punk defeated Knox in their first singles match (qualifying for the Elimination Chamber at December to Dismember in the process)34 as well as the rematch, after which Kelly Kelly celebrated CM Punk's victory over her boyfriend.35 Punk then teamed with D-Generation X and the Hardy Boyz in their Survivor Series match against Rated-RKO, Knox, Johnny Nitro and Gregory Helms, a match in which all the participants on DX's side survived elimination.36 At December to Dismember, Punk participated in the Elimination Chamber for the ECW World Championship; however, he was the first person eliminated by Rob Van Dam.37 Following the pay-per-view, Punk entered into a feud with Hardcore Holly, who ended Punk's six-month unbeaten streak in singles competition on January 9, 2007.38 Punk went on to feud with Matt Striker, who gave him his second singles loss since being in ECW on January 30.39 Punk then qualified for the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 23 by defeating Johnny Nitro.40 In the final week leading up to WrestleMania 23, Punk made appearances on both Raw and SmackDown!, defeating Kenny Dykstra41 and former World Heavyweight Champion King Booker,42 respectively. At WrestleMania 23, Punk competed in, but did not win, the Money in the Bank ladder match, being knocked off the ladder just seconds before the winner, Mr. Kennedy, claimed the briefcase.43 On the April 10, 2007 edition of ECW on Sci-Fi, Punk officially joined the New Breed alliance,44 after several weeks in which both the New Breed and the ECW Originals had attempted to recruit him.4546 Two weeks later, however, Punk betrayed the New Breed during a four on four elimination match between the New Breed and ECW Originals by kicking New Breed leader Elijah Burke in the back of the head and costing them the match. After the match, Punk proceeded to deliver his finisher, the Go To Sleep, on Burke and sarcastically apologized before leaving the ring alone. WWE.com later confirmed that Punk was no longer a member of the New Breed.47 At Judgment Day, Punk wrestled and defeated Burke in his first singles match on a pay-per-view.48 Punk then went on to One Night Stand and teamed up with Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman in a tables match to defeat the New Breed.49 Because of the drafting of ECW World Champion Bobby Lashley to Raw, the ECW World Championship was declared vacant, and a mini-tournament was announced to declare a new champion among Punk, Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von and the recently drafted Chris Benoit. Punk defeated Marcus Cor Von on the June 19, 2007 edition of ECW on Sci-Fi. By doing so, CM Punk was meant to face Chris Benoit at Vengeance: Night of Champions for the vacant ECW World Championship.50 Benoit, however, was hastily replaced by Johnny Nitro when Benoit no-showed the event due to what was described on-air as "personal reasons". Nitro subsequently defeated Punk at Vengeance for the vacant championship.51 Punk won another shot at the title at The Great American Bash against Nitro, who had changed his moniker to John Morrison by this point; however, Punk was defeated again by Morrison.52 The next week, Punk challenged Elijah Burke and Tommy Dreamer in a triple threat match to determine the next competitor in Morrison's 15 Minutes of Fame Challenge in Youngstown, Ohio, in which Punk came out victorious.53 A week later, Punk defeated Morrison with the Go To Sleep to earn an ECW Championship title match at SummerSlam. At SummerSlam, however, Punk lost the match when Morrison used the ropes for leverage.54 CM Punk as Mr. Money in the Bank.At the September 1, 2007 (aired September 4) ECW taping in Cincinnati, Ohio, in a "last chance" title match, Punk defeated Morrison for the ECW Championship. Punk then went on to have successful title defenses against the likes of Elijah Burke (at Unforgiven),55 Big Daddy V via disqualification (at No Mercy)56 and The Miz (at Cyber Sunday).57 On the November 6, 2007 edition of ECW, Punk retained the ECW Championship in a match against Morrison following The Miz's interference.58 At Survivor Series, Punk retained his title in a Triple Threat match, beating The Miz and John Morrison.59 On the January 22, 2008 edition of ECW, Chavo Guerrero defeated CM Punk in a No Disqualification match to win the ECW Championship when Edge, (subbing as a commentator) ran in and speared CM Punk knocking the wind out of him then Chavo frogsplashed Punk, pinning him for the title.60 At WrestleMania XXIV, Punk won the Money in the Bank ladder match, after fending off Chris Jericho, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, John Morrison, Mr. Kennedy and Carlito.61 edit Raw (2008–present) On the June 23, 2008 edition of Raw, CM Punk was drafted to the Raw brand during the 2008 WWE Draft.62 The following week, Punk cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and won the World Heavyweight Championship from Edge, after Edge was beaten down by Batista. Punk successfully defended his newly won championship against John "Bradshaw" Layfield later in the show. Then defeating JBL again at SummerSlam, Then retaining it against Batista after it ended in a no contest when Kane interfered.63 Punk continued to hold and defend the title until Unforgiven on September 7, 2008. Before the Championship Scramble match, Punk was attacked by Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Manu and Randy Orton. Orton finished the assault by punting Punk in the head.64 It was announced that Punk could not participate in the match due to the attack and, as a result, he involuntarily forfeited the title. Punk's replacement was Chris Jericho, who went on to win the match and the title.65 He received a re-match eight days later on the September 15 episode of Raw, where he failed to regain the title in a steel cage match against Jericho.66 On the October 27, 2008 episode of Raw, Punk and Kofi Kingston defeated Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase to win the World Tag Team Championship.67 The duo were members of Team Batista at Survivor Series, where their team lost to Team Orton.68 Punk was then entered in a Intercontinental Championship Tournament, in which the winner would get to challenge for the championship in the future.He won the "Oh my god" moment award at the Slammy Awards. He would defeat Snitsky and John Morrison in the first two rounds. Punk and Kingston lost the World Tag Team Championship to John Morrison and The Miz at a live event on December 13, 2008.69 The next day Punk defeated Rey Mysterio at Armageddon to win the tournament.70 On the January 5 edition of Raw, Punk had his match against William Regal, which ended in a disqualification, via Regal grabbing on the referee's jersey. As a result, there CM Punk received a rematch the following week, but this time it was himself that was disqualified. He received his third and final rematch—a No Disqualification match—on the January 19 edition of Raw, and he won the Intercontinental Championship. With the win, he became the nineteenth WWE wrestler to win the Triple Crown Championship, an unofficial title describing winners of a heavyweight championship, a tag team championship and the Intercontinental championship. At No Way Out on February 15, 2009, John Cena lost the World Heavyweight Championship, RAW's top belt, to Smackdown's Edge, making Punk, the Intercontinental Champion, the highest ranked champion on the RAW brand. edit Gimmick Punk has adopted his real-life following of the straight edge movement as his professional wrestling gimmick, but the gimmick uses different elements of Punk's personality and the beliefs of the straight edge movement depending on his alignment. While portraying a crowd favorite, the gimmick tends to be that of Punk's normal personality,4 largely indifferent to others who drink alcohol, smoke tobacco, partake in recreational drug use or have promiscuous sexual behavior, but emphasizing the social discipline involved with abstinence. Conversely, his villainous personality tends to be that of one who is hardline, exemplifying the elitist attitudes and superiority complexes—defined by Punk's common mantra during villainous-themed promos that, because he is straight edge, he is "better than you".4 Punk performs the straight edge symbol of crossing his arms in an X formation while having the letter X written on the back of his hands, usually drawn on his wrist tape. A common question about Punk's gimmick, and one that comes up often with fans, is the meaning of the initialism CM. Originally the CM represented the phrase "Chick Magnet", the name of the tag team he was in as a backyard wrestler.48 Punk, however, later changed CM into an orphan acronym, declaring that it has no meaning,5 though when asked since he has taken to making up meanings that fit the initials, going so far as to make up long stories to explain the origins that do not match the actual origin story at all.5 Since beginning this practice, Punk has stated CM stands for "Cookie Monster",71 "Cookie Master",72 "Crooked Moonsault",73 "Chuck Mosley",73 "Charles Montgomery"8, "Charles Manson",8 "Crazy Mariachi", "Chicago Made"74 and "Championship Material", among others. CM Punk with a fan at a Puerto Rico house show.An integral part of Punk's gimmick are the numerous tattoos that adorn his body, some of which have come to become symbols associated with Punk, as well as mantras and declarations that have been integrated into his gimmick. The tattoos as a whole, due to their large quantity and variety, have also become an attribute identifiable to Punk.75 The most important of the individual tattoos in Punk's character, whether through association, symbol, or mantra, are: A Pepsi logo on his left shoulder that inspired the names of two of his signature moves. It also became a symbol of Punk himself, who wore the logo on his ring gear in the independent circuit, as well as a slightly modified Pepsi logo being used as part of his TitanTron entrance video.76 He got the tattoo as a joke, as many fraternity members in his school were getting beer logos tattooed on their bodies. Punk, a keen Pepsi drinker, chose to receive a Pepsi tattoo to emphasize his straight edge beliefs.5 The tattoo is also a reference to former Minor Threat guitarist Brian Baker, who had a Coca-Cola tattoo and explained this by saying "I like Coca-Cola". When people inquire about Punk's Pepsi tattoo, he often replies "I like Pepsi" in a similar fashion.4 The words "Straight Edge" are spelled out on Punk's stomach. This tattoo is one of his oldest tattoos,75 he has referred to it as his identity.77 A sleeve tattoo on his left arm that reads "luck is for losers" and features numerous good luck symbols, including a rabbit's foot, four-leaf clover and a horseshoe.78 The tattoo also features four ace playing cards as a tribute to trainer Ace Steel.78 A tattoo on the back of his left hand reading "No gimmicks needed", a tribute to deceased wrestler Chris Candido.79 He also has a Cobra tattoo, GI Joe's enemy, and Storm Shadow's ninja clan tattoo. Punk's character and gimmick have been parodied by the wrestling federation CHIKARA with the mascot character CP Munk, the straight edge chipmunk. The character includes references to Punk, such as X-marked wrist tape, a Pepsi logo on the costume's left shoulder, and a high-pitch version of Punk's best-known independent circuit theme song "Miseria Cantare - The Beginning", by the band AFI.80 On his website, Punk has said about the character CP Munk, and the people behind it: “ I'm split 50/50 on it. Some days I get real pissed about it, because it's disrespectful. I'm sure it's no secret that the dorks that run Chikara and I don't get along, so they're sic judgement on trying to "mock" me is a little off. Most other days I just laugh it off because nobody from Chikara will ever be over enough anywhere for anybody else to parody them.81 ” edit Personal life Phil Brooks was born in Chicago, Illinois on October 26, 1978 and was raised by his mother and father with two younger sisters and a brother named Mike.11 Mike was also a professional wrestler under the ring name Mike Broox;773 however, Phil and Mike had a falling out after Mike embezzled several thousand dollars from the Lunatic Wrestling Federation.82 Phil first wished to pursue a career in professional wrestling after watching Roddy Piper crack a coconut over Jimmy Snuka's head during an edition of the Piper's Pit.410 While watching his father, who was a long-time alcoholic but eventually quit,4758 and reading that alcoholism may be hereditary, Brooks made a commitment to abstain from alcohol consumption to prevent the possibility from it ever occurring in his life.4 During high school, at Lockport Township High School, Illinois, Brooks discovered the hardcore punk music genre, most importantly the band Minor Threat, who inspired the straight edge movement. After learning of the culture and its ideals and realizing it matched his own, he declared himself to be straight edge and started endorsing the philosophies of the movement. Brooks is also an atheist4 After high school, Brooks moved out of the family house and lived for a time with fellow professional wrestler Cathy Corino.4 He later moved into an apartment with his trainer Chris Guy.11 Brooks worked other jobs to support himself during his early wrestling career, the last of which was as a laboratory technician for Underwriters Laboratories until he was fired due to poor conduct and work ethic in October 2002.4 Brooks has made reference to two girlfriends in his early life.410 During his time with Ring of Honor, he was romantically linked to professional wrestlers Shannon Spruill83 and Tracy Brookshaw.11 After joining Ohio Valley Wrestling, Brooks began dating Maria Kanellis, who was working there as an interviewer.8485 They broke up sometime after Brooks was moved to World Wrestling Entertainment and started working on the ECW brand.86 edit Non-wrestling television appearances Brooks made an appearance on the February 16, 2004 episode of Monster Garage, "Box Truck Wrestling Car", performing a short match with Joe Seanoa (Samoa Joe).87 On October 31, 2006, Brooks joined The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS) to shoot the Sci Fi Channel special Ghost Hunters Live, which was a six-hour show broadcast live Halloween night from the Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado. Initially skeptical about what he might find, Brooks claimed to have heard children giggling and footsteps when there were not any children booked into the hotel.88 edit In wrestling CM Punk with the Anaconda Vise locked on Mike Knox. (Mike Hettinga)World Wrestling Entertainment Finishing and signature moves Anaconda Vise1 – 2005–2007 GTS – Go To Sleep (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face)1 – 2007–present Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face89 Charging high knee strike to a standing opponent in the corner89 followed by catching the opponent's head to perform a running bulldog90 Double underhook backbreaker89 Hurricanrana89 Hammerlock twisted into a short–range lariat Monkey flip Multiple crossbody variations Diving Reverse Slingshot One–handed bulldog Repeated slaps, backhand chops and a spinning open–handed backfist, followed by a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, occasionally followed by a kneeling side slam Rope hung arm trap can opener Running calf kick Slingshot somersault senton89 Snap scoop powerslam pin Spinning wheel kick Springboard diving clothesline90 Step–up enzuigiri89 Tilt–a–whirl backbreaker89 Entrance themes Ohio Valley Wrestling "Miseria Cantare - The Beginning" by AFI World Wrestling Entertainment "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage Nicknames The Straight edge Superstar The Straight edge Assassinneeded Mr. Money in the Bank Independent circuit Finishing and signature moves Anaconda Vice (Arm trap compression chokehold or an arm triangle choke)89 Pepsi Plunge (Diving double underhook facebuster)89 Shining wizard .45 Special (Indian deathlock surfboard) Arm twist ropewalk leg drop Arm wrench followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face89 Corkscrew diving neckbreaker Crooked Moonsault91 (Split–legged moonsault)89 Devil Lock89 (Arm trap cloverleaf) Devil Lock DDT89 (Hammerlock legsweep DDT) Jackie Chan89 (While sitting in a corner Punk grasps the top rope with one hand on each side of the turnbuckle and when the opponent attempts to pull Punk off the ropes by his legs, Punk performs a back tuck, landing on his feet) Pepsi Twist89 (Jumping hammerlock twisted into a short–range lariat) Punk–Handle Piledriver89 (Pumphandle reverse piledriver) Slingshot somersault senton89 Springboard tornado DDT Welcome to Chicago, Motherfucker89 (Double underhook backbreaker) Managers Tracy Brooks Alexis Laree Lucy James Mitchell Dave Prazak Entrance themes Full Impact Pro "South of Heaven" by Slayer Major League Wrestling "Shitlist" by L7 Total Nonstop Action Wrestling "Killing in the Name" by Rage Against the Machine (Used while teaming with Julio Dinero) Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South "99 Problems" by Jay-Z "A Call for Blood" by Hatebreed "Gainesville Rock City" by Less Than Jake "Miseria Cantare - The Beginning" by AFI "People = Shit" by Slipknot "When Will They Shoot?" by Ice Cube Ring of Honor "A Call for Blood" by Hatebreed "Cult of Personality" by Living Colour "Miseria Cantare - The Beginning" by AFI "Night Train" – The Bouncing Souls St. Paul Championship Wrestling "¡Olé!" by The Bouncing Souls4 edit Championships and accomplishments Punk as World Heavyweight Champion. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Punk as ECW Champion.Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (5 times)92 IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times)93 International Wrestling Cartel IWC Heavyweight Championship (1 time)94 Mid-American Wrestling MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time)95 NWA Cyberspace NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 time)96 – with Julio Dinero NWA Revolution NWA Revolution Heavyweight Championship (1 time)89 Ohio Valley Wrestling OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time)97 OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 time)98 – with Seth Skyfire OVW Television Championship (1 time)99 Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI ranked him #24 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2008100 Ring of Honor ROH World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)13 ROH Tag Team Championship (2 times)13 – with Colt Cabana St. Paul Championship Wrestling SPCW Northern States Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time)73 SDW Northern States Television Championship (2 times)73 World Wrestling Entertainment ECW Championship (1 time)101 World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)102 World Tag Team Championship (1 time)103 – with Kofi Kingston WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time, current)104 Mr. Money in the Bank (2008)61 Slammy Award for "Oh My God!" Moment of the Year (2008)105 Cashing in Money in the Bank & Wins World Heavyweight Championship Nineteenth Triple Crown Champion